Le flocon de la liberté
by PirateForever
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule dans un futur lointain de la série en cours, aucun spoilers donc. Je l'ai écrite pour un concours d'écriture pour noël sur le quartier The Walking Dead d'hypnoweb. Bonne lecture :)


Elle tentait de tenir l'allure, prenant appui sur la seule personne qui comptait encore un tant soit peu dans ce monde de brutes. La horde de zombies était proche, trop proche... Leur odeur pudride était partout. Une échelle, ou bien même un rayon de lumière, allait bien apparaître à un moment donné.

Ils continuaient, coûte que coûte. Daryl se retournant de temps à autre pour envoyer l'une de ses flèches dans la tête d'un zombie trop proche. Vu le nombre de fois où il répéta son geste, Beth se disait que les ennemis allaient diminuer, mais au contraire, ils semblaient toujours plus nombreux, et toujours plus rapides.

La jeune fille se sentait comme un poid pour lui, par moment elle aurait voulut l'arrêter pour le supplier de l'abandonner, mais ils n'en avaient même pas le temps... S'ils s'arrêtaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, c'était la mort.

Malheureusement, aucune sortie de secours ne se présenta. Ils se perdaient dans les labyrinthes des égouts... Un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait ésperer se réfugier pour survivre, ne serait-ce qu'encore quelques jours.

_"Ça va ?"_ Murmura t-il, le souffle court.

Beth se contenta d'hocher rapidement la tête, sa jambe la lançait.. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une simple entorse ou pire, mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose dont elle se souciait, c'était du fardeau qu'elle était pour lui.

Encore quelques pas et une porte se dessina devant eux, dans les murs. Ils accélèrent l'allure et prièrent pour que cette dernière ne soit pas condamnée. Daryl lui donna un violent coup de pied, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand grincement, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dépêchèrent de pousser cette dernière, trouvant rapidement de quoi la bloquer.

Le lieu où ils se trouvaient était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, on était loin de la sortie de secours... Surement un abris pour l'électricité ou autre chose. Ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur, Beth cherchant le réconfort des bras de Daryl.

_"On est piégé." _Lança t-elle d'un ton calme.

La fin était proche, et pourtant... Cela lui était égal. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette lute pour survivre, c'était devenu le seul but du peu qu'il restait de l'espèce humaine. Peu importe les moyens d'y parvenir, il fallait rester en vie. Il fallait tuer les siens et continuer à respirer.

Daryl ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Les zombies frappaient bruyamment contre la porte, et vu le peu de choses qu'ils avaient trouvé pour la bloquer, elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Mais peu importe... Ils ne les entendaient même plus.

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient enfin à cesser la course, ils entendirent des coups et des grognements. Un renfort inésperé était-il arrivé ? Ils les croyaient pourtant tous enfuis ou perdus.

Daryl se leva, tendant sa main à sa petite protégée. Elle se colla contre lui, méfiante.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tyreese apparut. Il était recouvert de sang.

_"Ouf, vous êtes vivants !"_

_"Tyreese ?"_

_"Qui d'autre ?"_

_"Où sont les autres ?"_

_"Alors... Dans le chahut qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure, je ne saurai dire. J'ai tenté de trouver un chemin parmi tous ces morts-vivants... Et je vous ai aperçus plus loin devant."_

_"Tu les as tous tués ?"_

_"Plus ou moins... D'autres arrivent, il ne faut pas trainer !"_

Beth fixa son bras, de la chair y avait été arraché.

_"Tu..."_

_"Ne fait pas attention à ça, je peux encore me battre ! Et si ça peut vous sauver la vie..."_

Ils ne réfléchirent plus et partirent à sa suite, continuant le trajet parmi la pénombre. Beth était toujours accrochée à Daryl, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette robuste de Tyreese. Dans la course, Ty se stoppa net.

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Oh non..."_

D'autres zombies débarquaient dans le sens opposé, ils ne pouvaient plus aller nulle part. Se sachant condamné, Tyresse fonça dans le tas et transperça tous les crânes qu'il avait à bout de bras.

Daryl et Beth repartirent de là où ils étaient venus, mais ils savaient que d'autres arrivaient de ce côté... Ils les aperçurent même. Par réflexe, Daryl protégea Beth de son bras, la plaquant contre le mur. Beth sortit son couteau de sa poche, prête à en tuer le plus possible dans sa chute.

Daryl avait dégainé son arbalète, jusqu'à ce que les cibles furent trop proches. Il laissa alors tomber sa précieuse arme sur le sol et sortit son poignard de sa botte, s'acharnant sur le crâne des morts-vivants. Beth voulut se joindre à lui, mais il la repoussa encore et encore.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, et des deux côtés. Beth hurla lorsqu'un zombie lui attrapa le bras et par réflexe le planta droit dans l'oeil. Des coups de feu retentirent, Tyreese n'était pas le seul à être resté.

Rick tirait dans le tas, tendit que Michonne décapitait de son katana tout ce qui encombrait son passage. Mais il était trop tard, Daryl avait serré les dents... Sentant des lambeaux de chair s'étirer dans son dos.

_"DARYL !"_

Beth s'était précipitée sur lui, s'acharnant sur le zombie. Peu importe la douleur, Daryl continua la lutte avec les renforts. Un autre zombie lui mordit le bras, mais il finit par perdre la tête de la main de Michonne. Daryl se laissa tomber sur les genoux, à bout de force.

Beth se précipita sur lui et le soutint dans ses bras.

_"Daryl..."_

Tentant de retrouver sa respiration, il répondit à son étreinte. Rick et Michonne les observaient, impuissants.

_"Tout va bien se passer... D'accord ?"_

Beth ne répondit pas, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré... Se protégeant d'un bouclier invisible contre la cruauté de ce monde.

Daryl faiblissait, il avait livré son dernier combat, et elle était toujours vivante.

Relâchant peu à peu son étreinte, la jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains, pour imprégner ses traits une dernière fois. Il eut un faible sourire.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Rick posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trainer ici.

Mais Beth ne voulait plus se battre, sans lui, sa dernière force vitale, elle en était incapable. Et pourtant elle se souvint d'une scène qui paraissait s'être déroulée il y a dix ans. Elle était encore à la ferme, chez eux. Les événements commençaient à mal tourner et elle avait voulu en finir, mais elle avait tenu bon, en partie à cause sa défunte soeur, Maggie. Depuis lors, beaucoup d'événements s'étaient passés, et les moments de bonheur avaient été bien rares. Son dernier espoir venait de s'éteindre, et cette fois, elle n'aurait plus peur, et elle n'aurait aucun regret.

_"Je vais rester là..."_

_"Mais Beth... Il voudrait..."_

_"Je sais, mais c'est mon choix."_

Rick voulut insister mais Michonne lui fit non de la tête. Sur ce, elle avança vers le dernier chemin parcouru par Tyreese, et Rick se résolut à la suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Beth éclata en sanglots, laissa toute la peine qu'elle avait empêcher de la submerger jusque-là éclater.

Daryl était à présent entre la vie et la mort, mais elle ne le lâchait pas.

_"Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée..."_

Mais il ne l'entendait plus, il semblait dormir. Elle savait que cette fois-ci, la fin était proche pour de bon... Elle l'allongea donc délicatement sur le sol, et se colla tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle entendait encore son coeur battre faiblement, son rythme ralentissait de plus en plus. Elle se mit alors à chanter, elle choisit un chant de noël que son père lui avait souvent chanté lorsqu'elle était enfant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les égouts, l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. La fête ne devait donc plus être si lointaine... Une fête qu'ils n'avaient plus célébré depuis une éternité. Sa voix était cassante, et elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer une fois encore. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucun son dans la cage thoracique de Daryl, elle cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes, et continuant à chanter, elle récupéra le couteau dans sa poche. Elle chantait toujours faiblement, et approcha le poignard près de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la lame contre sa chair, elle sourit. Elle chanta sa dernière note et enfonça la lame loin dans sa chair.

* * *

Rick et Michonne avaient longuement arpenté les galeries, achevant le peu de zombies restants, ils finirent par trouver une échelle. Rick ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Michonne, soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour.

Il escalada l'échelle, et dégagea la bouche d'égout pour se retrouver sur une route, dans une ville déserte. Michonne s'empressa de le suivre et une fois debout à ses côtés, prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Quelques flocons tombaient sur eux, et l'air était horriblement froid.

Rick attrapa Michonne par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils avaient réussi.

Et ils étaient les seuls survivants.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
